


Ocean Eyes [Hiatus]

by daivinchi



Series: Victuuri Week 2017 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, M/M, Miscommunication, Slow Burn, Superpowers, Victuuri Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daivinchi/pseuds/daivinchi
Summary: Victor is a lonely shape-shifter and happens to cross paths with a crying boy.





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> here is my third addition to victuuri week! another chaptered fic. so the first chapter is short and just a small intro. let me know what you think of it!

Paws padded against the wet sand, the night solemn with no moon to bring it to life. After being scolded yet again by Yakov to not wander near any human territory, Victor found himself yet again on the beach. A place where the humans loved to spend their mornings and evenings at. But now it was nighttime, and no humans ever came here, especially on a ghastly dark, eerie night. Victor lolled his tongue out, pausing briefly to stretch his hind legs. These days Yakov had become stricter on the seventeen year old, not even letting him go out for the usual run with the other pups. Sure he might’ve wandered off instead of following the usual trail that Yakov protected for them, but he wasn’t too far away and nothing ever happened. Nothing would ever happen. 

Victor wondered when he could turn back to his human form, he had perfected it and even his teacher had admitted at his fast development in controlling his own physique. Nonetheless, Yakov remained stubborn, deeming that when he thought Victor was ready was when he could shift as he pleased. Just once he could shift, it was only a practice round. Yes, all it was, was a practice round. No one would see, Yakov would never find out. 

Stretching his limbs one more time, Victor huffed. The secret to shifting wasn’t really to think about morphing into another being, to another anatomical structure but more to know that there is another part of oneself dormant, ready to come out when needed. That’s how Victor viewed the whole concept of shifting. It wasn’t something to be learned necessarily but was to be understood only through experience. And all his late night secret shifts had given him the opportunity to be far more advanced than his peers. Chris who was only two years younger, yet the closest to Victor had found him one day in the midst of his shift and Victor found his blue eyes staring right back at sparkling hazel eyes. Luckily Chris promised to never let Yakov know. 

The first thing he felt was the stretch of his back, pulling his upper body up into a standing position. Then his claws receding into the nail bed as he watched with wonder human nails taking place, slightly pointed at the ends. The fur was gone replaced with long, silver hair and porcelain skin. He never looked at his reflection before and today wouldn’t be one of those days either, as he stood naked no article of clothing with him. The idea of being naked never bothered him, after all as an animal he was always naked, so why did it matter if he was naked in human form? 

Victor bent his knees as he took a seat on the cool sand. All was silent, there was no usual wind that he found comfort in, no storm to hide from and no light. Everything around him felt empty. He closed his eyes, his mind slowly growing with more and more thoughts, things he wondered about. About the outside world, where there were actual humans. No half and half. They must get along, he couldn’t see how there would be conflicts amongst humans who were all the same. He didn’t know enough, but he let his ignorant mind wander. 

Victor was about to get up, when he heard heavy breathes and feet crunching under the dry sand. A human? No, that wasn’t right. No one came here, not at this time. Victor couldn’t see anyone around him, but he immediately crouched down, on all fours already trying to transform back. But his bones didn’t crack, he felt no pain as he should. His body remained frozen as heavy pants got louder. He closed his eyes, was it his mind? Was he not being able to focus? Victor reminded himself to ignore what his teacher had said, about thinking about altering into a new being. There was nothing new about him, the wolf and human were only parts that made him whole. Victor exhaled, feeling his heartbeat calm down. Whoever was out there was either fairly slow or farther than Victor thought, but it gave him time. Just as his mind calmed, he watched his long, untamed nails grow out. The silver fur appeared on his arms as his spine cracked. 

His body fell limp, Victor knew this had always been the aftereffects of transforming, but he felt the more he transformed the stronger and more immune to the weakness he would get. But it seemed he was far from it. Victor let his tongue loll out as heat crawled around him, another side effect of overworking his body was the sudden fevers that subsided within a half an hour of post-transformation. 

A scream suddenly filled the air, jolting Victor from his dazed state. One scream after another came as if the thunder was crying out to him. Though as time went by, the screams got softer and softer and Victor was on his feet, following the sound, wondering what the source was. 

“Guh…”

Victor paused in his track. He was close, but he couldn’t see anyone. Instead of screams, he heard muffled sobs just like the ones he heard coming from Chris when a group of wolves had made fun of his howl. The sobs seemed to suddenly be let loose, as they were full blown screams and cries, shattering Victor’s ears. 

“W-why can’t I,” The human hiccuped as they tried to speak to themselves. “If only they could leave me alone!” The sobs were muffled again, and Victor could not understand what was going on. What made this human so sad? Whenever Victor peaked at the beach during the day, humans always looked happy. So, why was this human painfully sobbing, crying his heart out and begging to be left alone? No one should be alone. Victor wanted to walk closer, and just as he took another step, his snout pressed against something, earning a squeal. 

Bright lights suddenly blinded Victor as he heard them gasp. “A wolf?” They whispered and Victor realised what was going on. He had been spotted, and just as he was about to turn, ready to sprint he heard the human break down into sobs again. “You’re going to eat me aren’t you!” When the light dropped to illuminate the sky instead, he looked over to see a child crouched down, covering his face. 

Victor scrunched his snout again. Eat a human? That sounded disgusting, but the boy had begun to shake, and he found his paw on the boy’s head. The child’s shoulders tensed, before he peeked out from his hands. Victor lolled his tongue out again, and that seemed to have brought a small smile to the boy’s face. With that Victor retracted his arm and turned around, and just as he planned, sprinted home.


	2. 02

Victor woke up to howls and growls shattering his ear drums. He had remained in his wolf form to avoid feeling any more lethargic from the night before. His eyes adjusted to the bright light, filtering through the sheer curtains in his room as he pushed his forepaws out and bent his hind legs, stretching out his stiff body. His tongue lolled out again, a habit he couldn’t seem to be bothered to get rid of. Blinking the sleep away he padded out of his warm room, and out to see two wolves facing each other, baring their canines. 

He looked around wondering where Yakov or any of the other adults were but it seemed they had yet to arrive. A pup yipped, catching Victor’s attention and he walked around the mental brawl to see bright green eyes staring at Victor as he watched the pup shift from paw to paw. The golden haired pup jumped when one of the wolves howled. It feebly moved closer to Victor and tried to calm its racing heart. 

It’ll be okay. These guys just like to cause a ruckus. Victor huffed softly as he placed his paw over the pup’s head. Chris’s whimpers softened and while the wolves pushed back ready to attack, a figure leaped forward and everyone’s movements halted. 

“If you two have this much energy, I expect it to be in good use during your run.” With his hands crossed, Yakov glowered at the two below him, before looking up at the rest of youngsters. “As for you all, don’t get lost. Don’t be idiots and whoever is the one to meander will have to do extra training tonight.” 

Victor’s eyes sparkled. Runs were always his favorites. Their territory was vast and no wolves ever came by to try and attack the pack, so he could go around as he pleased, though he would enjoy taking a peek at what the humans would do during the day. He could imagine his silver fur in disarray as he would sprint in between branches, jump over fallen tree trunks, splash his heated body into the cool river nearby. He was already on his four legs, ready to take off at any second. 

“...tor? Victor!” Yakov and the rest of the pack had been staring at him, and Chris only shook his head as he stepped back. Yakov pinched the bridge of his nose and slowly exhaled. 

“I’m amazed at how you push my patience everyday boy. As for you, we need to talk so you’re not running today.” Yakov dismissed the rest of the pack and Chris seemed to hesitate before sprinting into the woods. 

Victor huffed, as he closed his eyes. Why was he singled out again. Yakov had no idea about Victor’s walk last night, so there was no need to get scolded again. Yakov only stared at him, and if Yakov was waiting for Victor to say something, he would have to wait until he transformed into a human. Though he would rather not in order to avoid dealing with Yakov’s banters. 

“Victor.” Yakov warned. 

Victor gruffed before he stretched his limbs as he heard his spine crack and watched claws retract into the nail bed. His body remained on the ground, his knees pressing down on the dry soil. His hair fell past his shoulders, brushing against the grass. He wondered if he would get a chance to cut his hair. 

“Is there a reason I had to stay behind?” Victor finally asked. He could never get used to his voice, and the way his tongue curled and moved around to create the various words. He honestly found speaking in his wolf form much better and quite easier, plus he hadn’t gotten the knack of communicating with wolves in their human form through telepathy.

“You don’t seem well, and I can’t let you overexert yourself. After all, you must’ve went on your nightly antics as usual.” Yakov concluded, and Victor knew he couldn’t argue necessarily with that. He was more than tired, he was a bit shake up with having met a human. But he needed to do something in order to get the human’s face off his mind. He was too close for comfort, true he had an interest in observing humans, but getting close to one(especially one that seemed to scream and be sad) was something Victor wasn’t sure how to deal with. 

“But Yakov,” Yakov gave one of his infamous glares but Victor had seen it so many times directed towards him he had practically become immuned to it that he was easily able to ignore. “We also had new pups join in right? There aren’t many older wolves to set an example and what if those two start to argue again?”

 

“Well, those new pups are more obedient than you’d ever be. I highly doubt you are the right person to set an example, and you didn’t stop the two of them the first time, so why should I think you would if it were to happen again?” Yakov snorted, evidently amused with Victor’s efforts to convince him. 

Victor sighed as he sat on a rock, and stared at the little wild flowers growing around a tree. They seemed to be more free than he could be. What should he do now? It wasn’t like he necessarily wanted to think about anything. He wondered if Chris was doing okay, the two would always run together and Chris would always try his best to catch up and if Victor went easy on him Chris would throw a tantrum and run in the opposite direction. But he saw the potential in Chris at becoming better than Victor himself in physiques and definitely enthusiasm. 

Yakov stood his ground next to Victor as this was the spot the pups would return to afterwards. Victor closed his eyes, imagining where he would have gone if he was out there in the forest, his tongue-as always- lolled out and his eyes wide as he took in the imagery before him. As he continued to dive deeper into his own daydream he heard a series of howls and find himself immediately on all fours. 

“Are those two fighting again?” Yakov grumbled, readying himself to shift as well. Victor was ahead of him, already feeling the arch in his back and the way his teeth brushed against his tongue. With a yip, Chris scampered out of the woods and ran to the two who had transformed. 

Minami is missing. Chris whined as Yakov and Victor glanced at each other. Victor saw the worry in Yakov’s eyes that he didn’t understand, it was just Minami getting lost, they would be able to easily find him through his scent. Yakov remained silent so Victor assumed he could go ahead and run into the woods, Chris right behind him. 

With branches cracking underneath him, he jumped over thickets of bushes and looked up, sniffing the air. He hadn’t noticed they added new members to the training today, but he was fairly sure he had caught onto a scent he wasn’t familiar with and had begun to follow it. He looked over his shoulder to see Chris not lagging behind him, but a meter or so away. Victor lolled out his tongue as he bubbled up with pride, Chris had improved his speed. With not needing to worry too much about Chris, he looked around as he continued to sniff the air. His scrunched up his snout, there were too many foreign scents, that he couldn’t figure out which one he had initially followed. He glanced down to see if there were any paw prints but the earth wasn’t so muddy to leave any visible prints it seemed. What could he do now? 

Chris caught up to Victor small pants escaping his tired body. The two remained still, maybe they had ran in the wrong direction? Afterall Victor’ hadn’t passed a single wolf on his way here, he must’ve been following a scent that did not belong to Minami. He remembered seeing the pup around a few times. A bright red fur coat that had stood out against everyone else. Surely he would have noticed such a sight if he had passed him. Chris was sniffing the air as well, trying to help Victor in some way as he walked past Victor and took a few steps, his paws getting wet as he stepped into the small creek. His head bent down smelling the earth, but instead snorted. Victor could only grin, must’ve inhaled too hard and got something in his snout. 

Chris turned around and nudged Victor to try another direction. They were bound to find him at some point, Minami didn’t seem like the type to run off else where--unlike Victor. So the two jumped over more shrubbery and went in circles trying to pick up a scent, though Victor had to rely more on Chris for that, but they still couldn’t find him. 

Then it all happened too fast. Victor’s ears were ringing and he was in front of Chris and looking around frantically. There was a deafening sound that came from the right. A sound Victor was unfamiliar with and a sound that sent his skin crawling. He bared his teeth and digged his hind legs into the ground. He glanced back and noticed Yakov and the others sprinting to where the two of them stood. One of the older wolves grabbed onto Chris from the back of his neck and pulled back. Yakov glanced at Victor and nodded at him to stay back as Yakov ran in the direction of the strange noise. The entire pack remained motionless, some with confusion in their eyes as they looked at one another, while a few of the older wolves stood tall and remained stoic. 

Why weren’t any of the wolves following Yakov? Was it not something to worry about? If so, Victor could see for himself what the noise had been. Minami might be nearby as well, if he heard the noise maybe the pup was curious enough to look for it. So without another word Victor sprinted in the direction Yakov went ignoring the barks behind him. Pushing past a thicket of vines he closed his eyes from the blinding sun. Soft whimpers were heard and a deep chuckle. When his eyes adjusted, he saw Yakov hidden under the shadow of tall, looming trees. He was staring into the open space and when Victor followed his line of vision he noticed bright, red fur. Seemed like they found Minami, but Yakov remained still. 

“Got ya, you little sucker.” Victor heard something click and when he looked around he saw a human with a strange, pointy instrument aimed at Minami. The human had a sneer, revealing his teeth and the eyes were wide as if waiting in anticipation for Minami to make a move. His eyes never left the pup and he leaned his head to the left and pulled up the instrument. What was that? Victor watched as the finger hooked inside and noticed how Minami cowered in fear. Whatever that thing was Minami didn’t like it. And something inside him was sending warning bell throughout his entire body. This was dangerous. Why? He wasn’t sure, but just by looking at the situation he knew if he didn’t make a move, things might end horribly. 

He didn’t think, only pushed his hind legs forward, propelling himself into the open space. With his mouth wide, he bent himself down and picked Minami up and continued to run until he heard the same noise that caused his ears to ring and felt a searing pain run up his leg and stumbled. With a grunt he limped forward, if he just got inside the bushes, it would be easier to hide from the man. 

He heard another click. And when Victor turned to look at the human, he saw how the human’s face was wide, dark brown eyes sparkling and his mouth hung ajar. His eyes held a hunger he has only seen when the pack had gone days without food once during bad weather. His eyes disappeared and were replaced with the same instrument, pointing directly at him. If that thing had caused the pain he was in, he knew he had to get away. Turning around he tried to push himself forward but not a single paw would move. Minami continued to whimper and when he heard the dark chuckle Victor could only close his eyes, facing Minami away from the man with Victor’s body. 

A few moments went by but they heard nothing, only silence and then the sound of something hitting the ground. When Victor looked back at where the human had stood, Yakov was there holding a large branch in his hands. 

“I’ve told you, never get close to humans.” Yakov stood before Victor in his human from, staring down at him. “This is what humans are like. They are greedy creatures, remember that Victor.” With that Yakov, took Minami and had one of the wolves carry injured Victor back home to be treated. 

That night, Victor didn’t let his paws sink into the sand, but finding his room too stuffy left to sit on a cliff that overlooked the sea. His eyes stared at nothing until he noticed a bright light below. It was the boy from the night before. He saw the light move about, and the boy, with eyes gleaming looking around. But the longer he searched, the more his smile turned into a pout. Victor wondered if all humans were just like the man, all greedy and willing to kill. If this boy was also dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update! The story so far is starting up slow, but I'm trying to not create any plot holes and I don't want to rush the story either. Also thank you to everyone who had commented on the first chapter! It made me super happy!  
> I tried to look for errors so apologies if you find any grammatical error or some confusion, do let me know!


	3. 03

With his lips parted, he exhaled heavily watching puffs of smoke whirl about before disappearing. The weather had gotten much colder, and his nightly adventures to the beach decreased over the past few months. He was well over the incident of the hunter, and despite Yakov’s warnings Victor didn’t think everyone human being would be like that. He had seen all the bright smiles and happy faces. Not everyone could be the same, what use would they have by killing an animal? None, that Victor could think of. 

Chris nuzzled himself against Victor’s hand and whimpered. Brushing strands of hair behind his ear, he shuddered. Unlike the warmth he felt when he was a wolf, being a human proved how weak he was to the cold. It was only a small temperature difference but his body had begun to complain, and ached to turn back to encase itself in warmth. Chris pushed himself onto Victor’s lap, half of his body still on the ground and stared up at him. 

“Do you ever get bored of staying in such a small place?” Victor brushed his fingers through the pups hair, and when watched Chris tilt his head, Vicor could only sigh and lied down. The dirt was soft from the early morning rain and felt himself sink into it. The last time he went to the beach, as always it was empty at night, but during winter the place seemed lonely and forgotten. It didn’t look any different, but he couldn’t place where the feeling was coming from nor could he rid of it. Bu after that, he decided there was no point in going to a place equally uneventful as his own home. 

“Victor, how many times do I need to remind you?” Yakov gruffed as he walked out with a tray of portioned meat. “Turn back, you’ll only hurt yourself later on if you continue to shift as you please.” It seemed the days of Yakov yelling at Victor had been toned down, more to exasperated sighs and simple statements that were open for Victor to decide what to do. That didn’t stop Victor from being the rebellious individual he was, and it seemed Chris was becoming more interested in his antics as well, as the boy had grown much larger as time passed, his golden coat was something many of the wolves envied, while Victor’s was described to be daunting and too much show and little character. Whatever the elders blabbered about made no sense to Victor so he decided not to bother with any of it. 

As the wolves gathered for dinner, Victor stretched his body and felt his bones snapping, and watched silver fur cover his arms. Chris yipped and the two walked over to grab their share of the meat. 

“We should go to the beach.” Chris insisted after dinner, giddy with energy. 

Victor shook his head, “The place is too boring.”

“No fair, you always got to go, and I hardly have seen it. Just one more time before snowfall?” Chris bumped his head against Victor’s side, and growled playfully. 

“Honestly, what happened to the shy and confused kid I knew?” Victor rolled onto his back and huffed as Chris sprawled himself over Victor. “And you’re heavy too.” 

“I’m just getting strong. Strong enough to beat you.”

“Oh a challenge huh? I’ll let you know, I would forever remain the strongest of the pack.” Victor rolled his body around, and heard Chris’s body hit the wooden floor with a thud. 

Without looking back, he scampered past the living room and padded into the kitchen his paw rolling around on the door knob until it finally budged and opened the door. Chris yipped behind him, his green eyes sparkling with excitement. 

“Remember, only once.” With a gruff, the two sprinted through the woods. He could feel the sharp feeling of his fur being tugged back against his speed, and to his surprise, Chris was able to keep up. Taking a sharp turn, Victor chagrined as he overheard a howl in annoyance. So maybe Chris would one day become the strongest but that didn’t mean Victor couldn’t stop having his own fun teasing the boy. 

The two continued to run, while Chris kept on complaining about the unusual trail, Victor sniffed the air. It wasn’t a place he would often go, but if this was the only time he assumed there would be no harm. His heavy pants continued as his sprints slowed down into trots, and just as he wondered where Chris was his body was thrusted forward and the two tumbled out of the bushes. 

“Victor, that was too much.” Chris grumbled pulling himself up, while Victor remained on the ground glaring at him. Brushing past him, Chris howled as he looked at the sight. “It’s plain.”

“Of course it is.” Victor rolled around, pushing himself up. “The place only looks nice during summer when the sun is rising.” 

The two stood above a cliff that overlooked the ocean, but despite the small source of light from the moon, it wasn’t enough to make the place look alive. The night was mostly quiet, the waters were still and that seemed to disappoint Chris. He groaned and stretched his limbs. 

“Ah, should I have waited to go another time?” 

Victor snorted, but said nothing. He peered down and saw large rocks encircling the area, and if his memory was right the boy was in fact on the cliff screaming while Victor was watching him with shock. He wondered how the kid had been, the last time he had seen him was a few months ago. 

Maybe the boy was too cold, after all Victor now understood the feeling of immense cold in his human form. It would a be a given for hardly any humans to show up, especially at night. Watching Chris’s tongue roll out as a heavy yawn escaped past his snout, Victor decided it was time to head back home. His eyes skimmed over the beach, waves lapping against the rocks and the sand, and nocturnal birds roaming about. The beach didn’t look beautiful anymore. 

Yet, the longer he stared at a certain spot, where many large rocks stood, there was a small lump of blue contrasting with the rest of the colors. He squinted his eyes, and unless his eyes had begun to play tricks on him, the thing moved. Was it human? 

“Victor what are you looking at?” Chris stood next to him as his line of vision moved to where Victor’s was, and the two were quiet as they watched whatever was down there stir about before remaining still for some time before beginning to stir again.

“Wait, isn’t that a human? Victor wait!” Chris howled as he watched Victor run down the spiraling path and slowing down as he reached the human. Chris could only fidget about unsure what to do. What if it was a trap. After Minami almost getting killed, Yakov had given a strict lecture as well as warned the pack of how the humans tried to lure wolves and other animals out. But if they found out about the few who could shift, there was more than just the chance of becoming meat or decorations for the rich. 

Chris was ready to bellow, but he couldn’t let Yakov or anyone else hear them either. For a moment Chris could understand Yakov’s fears of Victor jumping about, running towards whatever interested him without any notice nor thought. So instead, he followed behind Victor’s paw prints and saw victor seated next to the body. 

“Are they asleep?” Chris asked as he peered down and saw them to only be a child, maybe a few years younger than Chris himself. The child’s black hair stuck to the pale forehead, his lips turned down as his hands balled into his t-shirt tightly. “We should go Victor.” Chris nugdged. The two couldn’t risk the chance of being seen. But Victor didn’t budge, his eyes only trained on the boy. 

“You go on ahead. I’ll be back soon.” Victor simply stated not looking at Chris. Chris gruffed in uncertainty, “Oh and please don’t let Yakov know.” He wasn’t sure if leaving Victor alone with a human was alright, this was dangerous and for some reason Victor had not learned his lesson from last time. Of course it was a given not to let Yakov know, yet he couldn’t just leave Victor, or he wouldn’t be able to be there in case something were to occur. 

“Chris. It'll be fine. Go get some sleep.” Victor nudged him. Chris remained silent trying to run his mind through various scenarios but in the end trusting Victor and slowly he got up and left. 

*******

The body curled further in on itself. Elbows pressing tightly against knees, eyebrows seemingly touching one another, as a single tear slid down from the corner of the boy’s eye across his nose before dripping on the sand. The child was crying again, just like the last time Victor encountered him. What was he always crying about? 

Yakov had reminded the pack about the dangers of being caught, especially if caught on the beach. Many of the humans would try to chase the wolves out of the woods or as the hunter had attempted kill them. Victor wondered who would come to get the kid, someone was bound to find him.

“You’re here.” Looking down, the boy had a small smile on his face, his fingers running through Victor’s fur. The two watched each other quietly, while Victor had no idea what the other was thinking, after all this was the first time he ever encountered a human and the human wasn’t acting in any way Victor had assumed humans would if encountered with wolves. 

With a sigh, the boy pushed himself up, sand sticking to the side of his face. Victor wanted to rub it off, but he wondered if that would be considered intruding personal space. Back at the pack, their was really no such thing as personal space, but he knew the courtesy went when met by wolves from another pack. 

“I thought you forgot about me.” The boy whispered softly. His hand was no outstretched towards Victor’s head, but he watched as the slim fingers pushed forward before curling back as if hesitating what to do.

With a snort, Victor leaned down and pushed his head towards the small hand. The hand remained still on his head, so Victor leaned in again trying to let the boy know it was okay. Thankfully he seemed to understood and gently brushed the tips of his fingers around his head, before moving behind his ear. With his tail moving back and forth, he let his entire body fall to the ground enjoying the blissful feeling. A deep rumble reverberating through his throat. 

“Ah, does that mean you like it?” A giggle was heard, before momentarily being shut down. Curiously Victor pushed himself up to look at the boy with his free hand covering his mouth, his eyes downcast. Victor wanted to ask what was wrong, but as he watched his eyes glaze over, he just wanted to make the kid smile again. So instead, he pressed his nose against the cold palm catching his attention. Victor remembered their last encounter and lolled his tongue out, and watched the hand drop and a bright grin appear on his face. 

It was absolutely beautiful, the way his eyes scrunched up and the stretch up his smile made his cheeks puffed out and soft. But when the kid looked back, his smile shrunk, a small smile fighting the urge to grow more affluent. 

“My smile isn’t pretty right? I’ve been told by many, so don’t worry. You’re not the only one.” Victor thought other wise and gruffed. But merely making noise of complaint wouldn’t convey what Victor wanted to say.

“My name’s Yuuri by the way.” Victor nodded, an action he noticed humans did a lot for various reasons and was happy to see Yuuri could understand. “What should I call you?” Victor wondered how he could convey his answer, there weren’t any rocks nearby, nor was there a stick to draw with. But the bigger problem was, Victor never learned how to write. He didn’t need to. 

“Hmm, let me think of a good name and let you know next time!” Yuuri offered. 

Next time huh? He looked forward to meeting with Yuuri again. And maybe by then he would’ve figured out a way to speak with Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the pace will pick up with the next chapter, so please bare with me


End file.
